


The General and The Strategist

by Every_Letter_Counts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mature in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Letter_Counts/pseuds/Every_Letter_Counts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Strategist (You) have made your way onto the Generals radar, which could end either very well or very bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Battle Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here! There may be grammar and spelling mistakes!  
> I do not own any of the characters in this, I only own the plot. 
> 
> I did do some research into formations which have been used during air attacks, but please correct me if I am wrong.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments!

You were always one step ahead of the enemy, you knew how they thought; were they would send a fleet, how many it would take down your own ships the different formations. This made you dangerous. You analysed everything you could about a situation to weigh up what you needed to do, this worked even with people. You read them like books. Ever since the Academy you were dangerous, you were removed from hand-to-hand combat training as you knew what your opponent was going to do next and you knew exactly where to hit. 

You arrived on the ship on the day of your graduation, you had already proved through training that you were more than capable to work in the higher ranks of the First Order.  
You worked hard and the promotions came flooding, it wasn’t long until you were Lieutenant (Y/N) (L/N), head strategist of the First order.

It was at this point in your career where you had spent more and more time with General Hux. You had been told about him; emotionless, ruthless and above everyone else on the ship. 

At first you didn't notice the glances that he gave you during meetings as you were more focused on holopad in front of you and working of strategies you missed the tiny smirk he made when you made a comment about the formation of the ships and how you could used that against them.

The meeting had gone on for a few hours, you are still discussing the final details of the attack when the General coughed lightly to get your attention. He looked at you. Those blue eyes staring into your soul, emotionless to most; however you could see the gleam of curiosity.

“Yes General, is there something wrong with the plan?” You enquired

“Lieutenant (L/N), there is nothing wrong with the plan. However..” At this he rose from his char at the head of the table and walked around and stood behind you and pointed at the holopad, his breathe tickling the back of your neck “Wouldn’t it be more effective to use a Vic formation?” 

You held your breathe while he talked and made a conscious effort not to blush. Did it make more sense? Did you really over look that tiny detail? No, he is testing you. This is the first major plan that you have been the sole strategist for.

“No Sir” You replied, the rest of the room was became silent. You turned your head so you could speak to the General face to face to find he a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. You read the look he gave you as he wanted you to challenge him. “I believe the original Finger - Four formation would serve better as there would defence at all times and formation can separate quickly to take on multiply ships at once”

General Hux leant back and walked back to seat at the head of the table, you followed his movements with your eyes and remained to have a straight face. 

“Very good Lieutenant (L/N), the plan you have in front of you will be the final plan and the attack will happen in two days. Captain Phasma, see to it that all troops know the formation. Meeting dismissed” With a wave of his hand everyone collected there items and left the room.

“(L/N), I need a word with you” Hux stated after most of the people had left. You froze, had did you done something wrong? Did you forget to address him while defending your plan?  
“Your knowledge on the different formations impresses me, normally one of the others would have agreed with me on changing the plan but you stood your ground. Lets just hope you are right. You are now dismissed Lieutenant” And with that you left the room.

You went in the corridor and headed back to your personal quarters rather quickly, glancing back hoping you didn't see Hux behind you. You opened your door and dumped your holopad and the notes you were taking onto your desk and ungracefully fell on your bed and closed your eyes, replaying the final words Hux spoke to you and hoping that you were right.


	2. The Day Before the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a filler chapter, next one will be longer.

Beep. Beep Beep. The sound of your alarm pulled you away from the safe comforts of your dreams to dump you back into the cold dark bedroom.

Everything happen in a daze, one minute you were laying in bed staring at your ceiling and the next you are in the canteen having breakfast. 

“Hello, anyone there?” Your friend Georgia said while snapping her fingers in front of your face. 

“Whoa, what sorry?” You replied slowly, almost like you had just been woken up.

“(Y/N) are you ok? You seem really out of it this morning? Did you managed to get the plans done?” She asked. Georgia had been a really close friend since the Academy, you two trained together and helped each other in the areas you lacked in.

“I.. I don't know. Yesterday the planning was going well until General Hux started questioning me.” You took a breath and looked away from Georgia “I then basically told him.. that he was wrong” You muttered. You heard the sound of the a spoon dropping on the table and a noticeable silence from Georgia and the rest of the table.   
You looked up to see more than one set of eyes on you.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Georgia almost shouted. You glared at her, if only looks can kill she would have been on the floor. 

“I don’t know what came over me but he was wrong” You stated with an air of confidence. You knew that Hux was wrong, but why? His strategies had always been the best. Why mess up now? 

Your face dropped. He was never wrong. You grabbed your belongings and ran to the meeting room.

 

*4 hours later*

One more time you thought I need to play this through one more time.

You had been in the meeting room with your holopad playing through a simulation of the battle and writing down all the possible things that could go wrong. If the pilots can not remake the formation, if the other formation had worked better.

You were so deep in thought that you didn't notice the whoosh of the door opening and closing and the footsteps getting closer and closer to where you were sitting.

“(L/N), why are you here?” General Hux demanded; he wasn't angry, he was curious.

“I.. ummm.. wanted to make sure nothing went wrong tomorrow, Sir” You replied nervously, not looking at him.

He walked closer to you until he was standing right to where you are seated, leaning down and grabbing your chin to make you look at him. 

“Trust in your judgement, you wouldn't have answered back if you thought you were wrong” He let go of your chin and leaned back “Meet me at the observation deck tomorrow to watch the fleet leave, we have much to discuss about your future here in the First Order” And with that he left.

You sat there in silence, mouth opening and closing slightly.

Tomorrow could not come sooner.


	3. That Wasn't in the Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this sooner and this being a short chapter, I have had a lot going on and only really had time to start writing again yesterday.
> 
> Again, my sincere apologises.

You lay in bed, suddenly aware of something warm pressed up against your back and the noise of soft snoring, you as much as you could with someones arm wrapped around you to be greeted with the sight of ginger hair.

You woke up, wide eyes and startled by your own dream. You look around your bed for any signs that it was more than a dream, but sadly none could be found.   
You flopped back against the mattress and start to drift of only to be awoken by your alarm clock.

You sighed and went to have a quick shower before your meeting with General Hux.

 

-Time Skip- 

He had his back turned to you as he gazed out of the window on the observation deck. You slowly ascended the stairs to stand next time him, perfect posture as all ways. You wondered if he ever let himself relax to get the tension out of his shoulders.

“Right on time, the fleet is about to leave” He stated, eyes still fixated on the view of space in front of him.

You nodded, and looked out to the stars. The view was breath taking, it always was. Seeing different solar systems; all those people. There were moments in your career where you debated in what you were doing. Knowing that because of you, someone would loose a father, a son, a mother or a daughter. You cocked your head slightly, deep in thought you didn’t hear what General Hux said; all you felt was a hand touch your shoulder.

“I though I told you to stop doubting your judgement” He said, looking at you. His eyes searching your face for an answer or even acknowledgement.

“I was.. Sorry Sir, I was deep in thought” You couldn't meet his eyes, the way his hand on your shoulder gripped slightly harder, the stars surrounding you. It was almost romantic.

“(Y/N)” He said firmly “Look at me”. You slowly raised your eyes, he rarely called anyone by there first name.

Looking at him, you saw the quirk of a smile that reached his eyes. What happened next felt like slow motion. 

Out the corner of your eyes you saw the fleet leave, yet he was inching closer and closer. Frozen and unsure what to do you let him lead you in the kiss, so sweet, so innocent. Almost like he didn’t want to break you. Eyes closed, being pulled closer to him with his hand on your back.

He pulled away, his soft lips leaving yours. You kept your eyes closed for the a moment longer, you didn’t want him to stop.

“(Y/N), meet me for dinner in my quarters this evening. We have much to discuss” He purred.

Just like that he was gone, leaving you with the stars.


End file.
